dothackfandomcom-20200223-history
Twilight Guardian
thumb|[[Tsukasa and his Guardian.]] This article is about The Guardian, a monster featured prominently in .hack//SIGN. For the .hack//SIGN episode, see Guardian (SIGN). '''Guardian' (ガーディアン, Gādian), sometimes called The Guardian or Twilight Guardian (黄昏の守護者, Tasogare no Shugo-sha), was a type of monster created by Morganna Mode Gone to serve as her servants in The World. Completely obedient to her will they were dispatched to quickly dispose of any threats, player, AI or otherwise that attempted to stand against her will. Each Guardian appears as a gelatinous jelly like creature in the shape of a barbell. At the center of each creature is a Twilight Bracelet which gives the Guardian access to the powerful Data Drain skill. Unlike the data drain used by a Phase the Guardian's data drain seems to be quite weaker, causing only temporarily unconsciousness and short term memory loss in those hit by it. Even without this power a Guardian is a powerful opponent, with extremely high HP, max stats, and strong attack skills. History thumb|left|The Guardian Data Drains [[Silver Knight.]] .hack//SIGN The Guardians first appeared in SIGN, where they were under the control of the Phase Macha. Macha frequently summoned Guardians to deal with people who posed a threat to either Tsukasa, or Morganna's plans, several characters such as Silver Knight and even Tsukasa himself would fall victim to it at some point or another during the series. As a gift to earn his trust Morganna bestowed Tsukasa with a special Guardian that was under his direct control, though Tsukasa was at the time the equivalent of a weak Epitaph User, and couldn't properly control it until after special training. At the end of the series, as Tsukasa grew closer to awakening Aura, Morganna sent several purple Guardians called Dawn Wanderers (薄明の放浪者, Hakumei no hōrō-sha) to attack him and the players close to him, most notably the player Subaru. Macha, who had come to Tsukasa's side seized control of Tsukasa's Guardian and used it to attack the ones controlled by Morganna. Later Macha would appear again to help Tsukasa, this time sacrificing herself to the pursuing Guardians in order to save him. Wotan's Spear At the end of Wotan's Spear, Albireo attempts to attack a Guardian being controlled by Macha. To his surprise his attack is deflected, and his Spear of Wotan is shattered. As punishment for his insolence the Guardian Data Drains him, knocking him unconscious in the real world. Wotan realizes the only reason his spear would have been destroyed is if he had done the unthinkable and turned it against its creator. .hack//Games thumb|right|Fighting a Guardian in Quarantine. Kite encounters Guardians for the first time in .hack//Quarantine where they are guarding areas protected by Morganna. Later he accompanies Elk to the bottom of a dungeon where he finds Macha the cat imprisoned inside of a Dawn Wanderer (Transforming into a Temptress Lover during the second half of the battle.) Destroying the Vagrant, the two free Macha, who transforms into Mia. .hack//LINK Tsukasa regains the Guardian in LINK. Twilight Knights Link During his Cross Rengeki with Tokio, Tsukasa will summon his Guardian and attack the target monster and has a random chance of inflicting Poison status. Trivia * The Guardian is the only monster in the .hack//Games which gives more experience in its Data Drained form than in the normal one. category: The World Monsters category: SIGN Characters Category: AI buster Characters